I Love You Because
by nayaruss
Summary: Oneshots based on I Love You Because...by Marsha Feltingoff. All couples. 8th chapter I love you because in your arms i feel so secure DanRuno
1. Chapter 1

_**I Love You Because…**_

Summary: oneshots based on the book "_I Love You Because…" _by Marsha Feltingoff.

All couples

-

_I love you because you always know when to say sorry… _

I was running home, holding back the tears in my eyes. I just had a conversation with Dan. He had totally forgot that it was our anniversary, today.

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I cried in my pillow. I got up and repeatedly started to punch the wall, the tears streaming down my face.

'_Was I really that stupid to think that Dan would remember something that important?' I thought_

I heard a knock on the door and ignored it.

When the person opened the door I didn't pay attention to who it was.

The person came behind me and grabbed my arms. I hadn't turned around, I was still crying.

We stood that way for awhile. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"G-Get o-off m-me," I whispered not as forceful as I wanted to.

Silence filled the room, only my sobs ruining it.

"S-Sorry," I heard him whisper

"What?" I said after minutes of silence

"S-Sorry," he repeated his head in my shoulder.

I could only stare up at the sky. I looked out the window the tears drying on my face. I hated him for that he forgets the most important day in our relationshp but for some reason I knew he was sincere and felt I should forgive him.

"R-Runo," he said, "I know my memory sucks but that doesn't give me a right to forget our anniversary," he said.

"You're the special and…I love you but I'm just n-n--…and I'm really…really…s-sorry,"

This surprised me, I never heard him say he loved me, but I felt I could forgive him.

After absorbing the fact that he had apology; I turned to him.

"I-I forgive y-you…a-and…I-I l-love y-y-you, t-too," I said smiling at him, faintly, dried tears on my eyes. It still hurt but I knew I'd get over it.

Now I remembered why I loved him because he knew when to apologize.

T.B.C

Next one: _I love you because no matter how hectic life can get, you always have time to show me you love me._

_Review… tell me what couple you think I should use…_

_ShunAlice_

_RunoDan_

_or _

_Both_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Love You Because...**_

_I love you because no matter how hectic life can get, you always have time to show me you love me._

_-_

I paced, silently and thoughtfully in front of the hospital because I knew that's where you'd be. It's been on my mind for while now and I just didn't know how to say it.

"Shun, I…L-l—" I stopped when I saw you coming towards me with red shot eyes. You only walked pass not saying a word.

"Shun," I said

"Not now, Alice, but I promise…soon."

I only nodded and swallowed spit.

_Soon… _that was his favorite word nowadays.

"Soon Alice…" but who was I to complain. He was giving me the liberty of being with me.

I lie in bed thinking of him. How he was feeling knowing his mother was in a hospital bed, not knowing whether she would live or die.

His life was too hectic without me bringing in more problems. We only been together a few months and we were still on the rocks. I hoped this wouldn't be the end of us because I really did love him even if he didn't feel the same way.

My eyes started to drift close when I heard a knock. I turned my head and saw Shun. I had to rub my eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream.

He looked at me, waiting for me to open the window. He looked confused and saddened. I got out of bed in my Mickey Mouse Pajama pants and white tee. I opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Sorry for being so late, but can you come out?"

I've been waiting to talk to him for the past few weeks. I wasn't going to turn down this opportunity. I placed my leg on the sill. He grabbed me and we landed on the ground.

There was a small breeze and a chill in the air. It was around 8 but it was dark. I wondered how Shun got to my home in Moscow. It wasn't around the corner from his home.

I was still speechless.

He took me to the cliff that overlooked the beach. The sun had already set. I watched the waves splash against the sand.

The silence filled the air. I didn't know how to start or what to say.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I've been ignoring you for the past few weeks and—"

"It isn't your fault," I interrupted, "Your mother is sick." I said finally, "How is she?" I asked finally

"They don't know. She's stable but can go either way."

The tension in the air intensified.

"But I came to see you and how you were doing this is about us." he said moving closer. This made me happy; he wasn't giving up on us.

He wrapped his arms around me. I sat between his legs and we rocked back and forth. I didn't know how we got here but I wasn't complaining. I didn't say anything because the moment said it all.

He gently kissed my neck repeatedly not saying a word.

I shivered as a chill went down my back.

He stopped. I was saddened by this until I felt him place his jacket over my shoulders.

"You're cold take this," he said

I accepted. He wrapped his arms around me once more.

My eyes fluttered shut as I dreamt about this moment lasting forever.

-

What happened next was the sun's light shining on my face.

I opened my eyes slowly and I was in Shun's arms.

I didn't want this to end, but it had to.

"Shun…Shun," I said shaking him, lightly

He opened his eyes reluctant.

"is there s-something w-wrong, Alice?" he asked half sleep

"It's morning," I said glumly

He nodded getting up.

"I'll see you soon, Alice" he said winking at me.

At least knew now that soon would be _**soon.**_

Two reasons why I love Shun because he kept his promises and _because __no matter how hectic life can get, you always have time to show me you love me._

_-_

Hoped you liked…Review

Next one… _I love you because you always know what I need to make me feel better…_

_Who should I use?_

_AceMira_

_LyncAlice_

_ShunAlice_

_DanRuno_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Love You Because…**_

_I love you because you always know what I need to make me feel better…_

-

I was upset at the fact you were restricted to this spot, unable to move because of my illness. Who knew the common cold would have such an effect on my body.

*cough*

My sore throat, cough and running nose was enough for me that I was unable to go to school today. I hoped none of my friends were worried about me. I really hoped Shun wasn't. I've had a crush on him since I've met him and know I've fallen _hard _for him. I wished I had the courage to tell him.

My grandfather was in the lab and I was in my room, hoping that this cold would pass soon.

My eyes fluttered shot without my permission. I was dead beat tried.

-

My eyes opened slowly when I felt someone move the hair from in front of my face.

"Did I wake you?" the person said sorrowful

"N-No," I said trying not to strain my voice

"W-What…"

"Shhhhh…" he said placing his finger over my lips, "Don't speak. Have you eaten today?" he asked

I shook my head. I had not been able to eat because of my throat, but I was starving.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I was surprised that he was here and without the others, but I took pleasure that he decided to come see me. I looked at the clock. 2:15, I was curious as of how he got out of school already.

About 10 minutes later, Shun had come back with some concoction in his hand.

"Here drink it…it'll help with your sore throat," he said shyly

I only looked at it. I smelled it.

"Wow," was all I could say. It smelled terrible.

"It's taste better than it smells," he said proudly

"I hope-e s-so," I said playfully regretting it. I grunted trying to clear my throat. I was trying hard to prepare myself for this…drink Shun had prepared.

This was the closet I had ever been with him and didn't show a complete fool of myself.

I held my nose, playfully.

"H-Here g-goes n-nothing," I said unsure

He watched, intently, curious of what I would think.

I took a sip…

Wow, it was good. I ended up engulfing the whole beverage with no problem.

"So…?" Shun asked

"Obviously, it was good if I drank it all,"

"No, you could have done it to make me feel better," he said caressing my cheek. If you didn't blush at this moment you are a great actress because my face became heated.

"Alice, are you okay? I think you have a fever."

"I'm always fine when your around, Shun, even if you get me heated," now, I knew I was sick because I surely wouldn't say that when I was well.

I saw a small blush appear on his face which surprised me, but then I noticed my throat had felt better.

"Shun, I can speak…clearly," even though I still had the rasp in my voice.

"It's my mom's recipe. I'm surprised it worked so well…I…actually haven't…tried it on…anyone…yet… At least now I know it works," he said half-heartedly

"Shun," I said playfully punching him in the shoulder, "You used me as a guinea pig."

"Not… really besides, you're much cuter,"

Now I knew I wasn't the only one with a fever. He blushed just as I did.

The room's quiet intensified.

*Cough…cough*

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned

"Yea,"

I looked at the clock and it read 8:00 I had not expected so much time to go by.

"Shun, why did you come...?"

He looked at me skeptical, "Because I care about you, Alice," he said seriously

I felt my face heat up again. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I felt a lot better now because Shun was here and was sad knowing he would soon have to leave.

"I should soon be going, Alice," he said getting up. He placed his hand on my forehead and kissed it.

"I hope you feel better, Alice," he said walking out.

But what he didn't know, my cold went away when he was here. Everything always went away when he was around; all my problems disappeared, nothing mattered except him. I felt on top of the world when I was around him, but my shy demeanor never let me say it.

I was in love with him and one reason was _you always know what I need to make me feel better…_

No matter what it is, he seemed to have the cure…

Please review for continuation… tell me what you think and who should I use next…

Next one…_ I love you because you're different from everybody else_

_MiraAce_

_ShunAlice_

_DanRuno_

_Any other suggestions…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Love You Because…**_

_I love you because you're different from everybody else_

_-_

Your hair, your eyes, your face, your personality, your smile, everything about you makes me want to be with you, but I know I don't deserve someone of your elegance.

I watched you from a distance, never speaking unless you spoke first. I guess that's another reason I shouldn't be with you because I'm a coward.

I watch you attentively as you walk around the playground, mesmerizing everybody with your grace.

I can't stand it. I couldn't find the nerve to tell you.

I was new to the school, why would you look my way.

But something made me love you… not how everyone likes you… but how everything about you is different from everybody else.

How you walk, how you talk, your appearance… but only thing not different… is your choices.

All the girls after you… why wouldn't you go out with the popular girl (Ashley).

It saddens me to know that, but what could I do… I was a nobody Alice Gehabich (spelling?) from Moscow.

I walked down the hallway, aimlessly, when I fell forward. I saw who trip me, but who caught me was an even better story.

I looked up to see those topaz eyes, in surprise never had I been this close and never knew how beautiful his eyes were.

He looked at me with concerned in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked with his enchanting voice.

He looked up after I nodded at the people who tripped me.

It was Ashley and her posse. They were snickering until Shun's deadly gaze met theirs.

"What was that for?" he asked calmly

"Shun, baby, it's only a joke and it isn't my fault she tripped on air," she said grabbing Shun's arm away from me.

"I don't like you," he said pulling away from her and coming towards me, slightly.

I don't know how but his arm wrapped around my waist not that I minded, but his statement surprised. He didn't like her, yes! I was gleeful but didn't show it.

"But Shun baby—"

"Please stop calling me that… you're so aggravating and if I see you do anything to Alice ever again…" he sighed.

"Let's go, Alice,"

I know Ashley wasn't the only one surprised because I sure wasn't expecting that. I was stunned he knew my name, but I followed him still in a daze.

"I'm sorry about Ashley," he said pulling me through the hall holding my hand. I didn't know what to say to him.

All the time that had passed… I had missed a class; I couldn't remember which but… who cared I was with Shun Kazami and he was holding my hand.

"Your next class is history, right?"

I only nodded unable to speak. All the kids coming out of their recent class stared at Shun and I but I could only stare at him.

When we got to history I didn't want it to end, even though I probably made a complete fool of myself, I didn't even speak to him.

"I'm sorry again, Alice…" he chuckled as I still stared surprise, my mouth still open.

"It's not good to have your mouth open, things may enter that you wouldn't want," he said pushing my chin upwards; my lips connecting. I gulped, swallowing spit.

"T-T-Th-han-nks," I was able to chuckled

He looked at me and smirked, chuckling a bit.

"No problem," he said kissing my cheek, "See you tomorrow," he said walking away.

Everybody watched as he walked down the hall and stared at me. I could feel my face lighten up.

I couldn't remember anything except that I loved him and why _because you're different from everybody else…_

_Review for continuation… tell me what you think this was probably my hardest I didn't how I wanted to right it_

_Next one… I love you because you make everyday so special_

_Suggestions on couples…please_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note**_ I changed the chapter because for some reason I had terrible writers block so I don't want to keep you waiting forever so if you have any ideas please let me know…it was _I love you because you make everyday so special… any ideas…let me know._

_**I Love You Because…**_

_I love you because with you in my life, I'm never…ALONE._

-

I stood sobbing, trying to hold back my tears because she was suffering so much.

"I-I-I'm a-a-a-alr-right," she said barely but I knew she was lying. If she was fine she would be with me at home, not in this hospital bed with all these tubes in her.

When I heard the deadly sound

_Bbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp _

My heart stopped.

As the doctors came in pushing me out the room; my mind was gone and so was my heart. My tears started to fall as I stood mouth wide and inert. I had no idea what to think of this. What was I going to do now that my mother was gone? I would be so alone, with no one to relate to me. My grandfather would definitely be no help.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder

I looked, but didn't say anything because I knew who it was, the one who was special to me.

"Alice," I whispered, "she's gone," I gave her a giant bear hug, crying in her shoulder

"Shun, they may be able to save her don't lose hope," she said half-encouraging.

I couldn't stop crying. What could I do? How was I suppose to act? Was I suppose be strong and pretend I didn't care? My mother, my best friend… what… how was I suppose to go on.

We stood forever, it seemed like, when the nurse returned and her face told it all.

My eyes started to water some more I couldn't take it.

I ran…

I ran out the hospital…

I didn't know where I was going, but maybe away from this terrible reality. Hopefully I could go somewhere with my mom and remember all we did together, and everything we should have done.

-

_**Alice POV**_

I wandered around the city looking for Shun. He had left the hospital hours ago and I hadn't founf him yet. I felt so bad. I felt like it was my fault.

I should have said something different to make him feel better. He had always been there for me to get rid of my loneliness and what did I do for him? Nothing.

When I noticed him, I walked towards where he was.

-

_**Shun POV **_

When Alice called my name I looked at her. She looked relived to see me. I felt kind of bad because she was probably worried.

I sat at my mother and I and out spot.

She would always bring me out here to watch the sunset and look at the stars. I sat on the grass and patted it; inviting her to sit. She did.

I put my arm around her and brought her closer to me. I grabbed her hand with the same hand wrapped around her waist. She didn't budge.

I sighed. "Alice," I said sweetly.

"Yes, Shun?" I felt better not hearing angrier in her voice.

"Thank you," I replied

I heard the surprise in her voice.

"W-Why?"

"For being there for me and never giving up on me; you don't know how much I appreciate it." I said looking into her eyes.

The sky was dark and the moon sparkled bright as the stars twinkled.

"Shun…" she whispered, "I never got to say…I'm sorry…about…"

"I know…" I interrupted sadly

I stared up at the sky, "But you know…." I said interrupting the silence.

"It was here time to go and she would want me to keep going. And even though I wish we had more time I look back and think… I have no regrets." I said proudly, "And I'm glad that you're here with me."

I saw a slight blush appear on her face.

I always knew that Alice was someone special, but I'd never knew how special. And I knew had strong feelings, but I think I might be in love with her.

I pointed towards the sky.

"Look a shooting star, make a wish, Alice," I said happily like I did with my mom.

She closed her eyes.

I was curious of what she wished for so I asked.

"I wished this moment would last forever…"

And for some reason I was glad at that. She made feel so unalone (If that's even a word).

Maybe I am never meant to be alone.

And I hoped this moment would last forever. Me and Alice forever.

Now I knew one reason why I fell in love with her.

_I love you because with you in my life I'm never alone_

_Next one… I love you because you're my cup of tea._

_Suggestions for couples and themes. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Don't own bakugan._

_A/N read the bottom at the end of story…please._

_-_

_I love you because you're my cup of tea_

_-_

I ran towards my room and slammed the door. I started to punch my pillow, aggravated and angry, but mostly stressed.

"Runo?"

I looked up.

"Alice?" I said questionable. "I hadn't notice you come in," I said honestly

I sat on my bed Indian style waiting for Alice to ask me what was wrong. When she did I answered.

"It's really not one thing. I've just been stressing lately, over every little thing and I just can't seem to relax. What do you do Alice?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"How do you stay so clam all the time? How do you stay stress free?"

She started to chuckle. I only looked at her, confused.

"I'm not the most stress free person you think I am. Usually go outside watch the clouds or drink a cup of tea…"

"Tea?"

"Yea, it's very soothing, calms the nerves."

I nodded mentally. I would have to try that whenever I got the chance. The doorbell rang, but I already knew who it was.

I hoped he wouldn't mind if I had to cancel our date because I was just so tired. I didn't want to be angry at him for no reason. He hadn't done anything wrong, but I didn't want to just cancel on him, either.

"Runo, Dan's here!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I had already started walking down the stairs. Dan smiled his cheesy smile at me. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then gave me a hug.

When he released; he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Silence. I didn't know how to tell him.

"Well don't worry by the end of the day all your troubles will be gone," he said cheerfully and confidently.

I only smiled at the thought.

He grabbed my hand in that instants and we were gone. We took the bus downtown. I didn't know where we were going but I had an idea. When we got there I was surprised and happy. The amusement park, it had only recently been built a year ago and I hadn't gone yet.

I looked around like a little kid in a toy store. I was ready to get on everything.

It was around 1 and the place didn't close to around midnight. I was siked. All my troubles were washed away and I was happy again.

-

I was upset because the place was about to close and it only seemed as time flew by us so fast.

"Are you tired?" Dan asked sweetly.

I looked at him. I was kind of tired but I didn't want to show it.

"No," I said cheerfully but my yawn didn't make me sound convincing.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Calm on let's go," he said sweetly.

When we got on the bus to go back home, all I could think was how much fun I had and how easily the stress was gone.

"Here's our next stop," he said with a sheepish grin, hoping I wouldn't reject because he knew I was dead when I got home. I couldn't reject him with that smile on his face; besides, I wanted to stay with him forever just because he made me feel so…free.

We went to the park. I could feel my eyes water…and when he sat by a tree…I couldn't contain the trees.

"The place we first met," I whispered wiping the tears away.

-

_He had said something that I didn't like and I was chasing him up a tree, but I didn't know ho to climb one. He started to laugh at me and I started to cry. He jumped down and reached out his hand._

"_Don't cry. Here, I'll help you," he said placing me on his back climbing up the tree. I felt on top of the world, like a queen looking over her land. _

_And I pushed him off…_

_A beautiful friendship was born that day._

_-_

"A beautiful friendship was born that day," he said out loud looking up at the dark sky.

"I think more than a friendship was formed," I said kissing him.

-

When that was done, he grabbed my waist pulling me closer towards him. I laid my head on his shoulder, snuggling my head deep in his chest. I felt so relaxed, more than I had in a long time.

Alice has her cup of tea…and I guess…I guess Dan was mine. I smiled at the thought.

-

_I love you because you're my cup of tea_

-

Sorry 4 long wait. You can choose hat theme and what couple you want…so please review for continuation. You can choose any couple you want…and give suggestions.

_I love you because you share your favorite things with me._

_I love you because you're a great kisser._

_I love you because you lift me up when I hit the bottom._

_I love you because when you hold me I feel so secure._

_I love you because you know good things are worth the wait._

_I love you because when I think of you my heart soars._

_I love you because you say so much in a single glance._

_I love you because you're never afraid of anything. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note: I'm going to see if I can post two chapters today it depends on how long they take but I'm try…it was actually a tie, but I still love reviews and more and more reviews so keep reviewing for the theme you want…_

_-_

_I love you because you're not afraid of anything_

_-_

Mira & Ace

-

I watched silently behind the bushes as Mira laughed with her brother, Keith. It wasn't that I didn't like Keith but only how could I trust him. He hadn't proved to me that he was trustworthy at all but everybody seems to trust him. I rubbed my fingers against my temple, how frustrating. I rose from the bush as I saw the two walk away smiling.

At least, Mira was happy, I thought. I could feel myself get more aggravated because it wasn't with me. I went into the weight room of Marucho's house.

"Shun, can you spot me?" I said putting two 45's on each side.

"…Is everything…alright?" Shun asked an eyebrow rose.

"Yea, why?" I said harshly.

"No reason…but you know you can't lift this, right?"

"Maybe you can't but I definitely can," I said cocky with a crooked grin.

Shun only looked at me. "Ace…I'm stronger than you, but whatever…" he said walking around gripping the bar.

"I'm guessing this is about Mira…" he said as I started my first rep. I was moving at a good speed and I was surprise that it was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"I see I'm stronger than you thought," I said avoiding his question.

"Avoiding the question, hey, I don't care, but jealously can definitely give you an extra burst of stamina or strength," he said matter-of-factly. I could feel my sweat drop. Shun was such a smart ass and I hated when he was right.

"You know she likes Dan?" he said out of nowhere and I dropped the bar. I could feel the breath escape my lips, barely. Shun quickly picked up the bar off my chest. I still couldn't breathe. I sat up and tried to catch my breath. I took in a deep breath as my breathing started to quicken. My hands were on my knees and I looked at the ground.

I didn't even know what to say. I got up and walked away. My hand was on my chest as I could feel my heart beat racing. I sat on the park bench and could feel sadness seep over me nit only because of what Shun said but every person had a significant other, even the bugs.

It was depressing.

"Ace! Ace!" I heard my named called repeatedly but I didn't want to answer because that voice was so familiar.

"Ace, are you alright?" she said running towards me, fear in her eyes. I didn't open my eyes, I only breathed in her scent as the wind blew it my way. She sat down next to me and placed her hand on mine. I could feel my face heat up, I tried to calm myself and my heartbeat. I breathing was still heavy, but I guess she didn't mind.

"Shun told me what happened," she said. _Yea, Shun told me too. _

"Ace, are you alright? Why won't you talk to me?" I could her choke her words up and that she was really sad and frightened as to why I wouldn't answer her.

I inhaled before I spoke to her.

"I know you like Dan," I said plainly rolling my eyes as I said it.

She smiled at me and chuckled a bit. I only stared at her through narrow eyes wondering what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" I said angrily.

"Are you afraid of a challenge, Ace? I didn't know Ace Grit got scared. I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"I' not afraid of anything and I obviously it's true because you didn't deny it." I said angrily choking up my words trying to control the tears that were trying to form.

She sat down next to me leaving very little space for air to move. She placed my arm over her shoulder and laid her head on my chest. I wanted to push her away because I was angry with her but I couldn't. I liked it…a lot.

"You know what I'm afraid of Ace?" I only looked down at her as she stared up at the sky.

"I'm sure it has something to do with your brother," I said matter-of-factly.

She twisted in my grip and I could feel her heart beat quicken.

"You. I'm afraid of losing you, Ace because I don't know what I would do with you…" she choked out the words and I could see the tears escaping from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Mira, I hate to see you cry." I said rubbing her arm, gently. She turned towards me and hugged me.

"S-So does t-this mean y-you don't l-like Dan?" I asked unsure, but I had a urge that still wanted her to say it.

"No, Shun only told you that so you could tell me how you really felt." She said plainly.

I only looked dumbfounded. Shun had set me up, but I guess I really needed it.

"Mira, I guess were both fearless people because we're not afraid of anything—you'll never have to worry about losing me." I said snuggling my head on top of hers.

We sat there forever not wanting the moment to end.

That was one of the reasons I love her _because you're not afraid of anything._

_-_

If it wasn't the one you wanted just review again and I'll make sure to put it up but if you look at this list and like one better that's fine too.

-

1_. I love you because I can tell you things that I'd never tell anyone else._

2. _I love you because you always stake the time to make me feel worthwhile._

_3. I love you because you're never too busy to be my friend_

_4. I love you because you're not afraid to be tender_

_5. I love you because when others judge me, you accept me totally._

_6. I love you because you give your love with no expectations_

_7. I love you because you're always there to help me with the smallest thing. _

_8. I love you because I don't even have to speak and you know what I'm thinking_

_9. I love you because your smile lights up my life._

_10.I love you because you comfort me when I'm blue. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

_I love you because in your arms I feel so secure…_

_Dan and Runo_

I could feel my feet moving and moving as he seemed to get closer and closer. I didn't know how much longer I could keep going on like this.

My eyes shut open with bullets of sweat dripping from my body as my breathing quickened.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" he asked staring out the window into the night sky.

I could only gulp at the fact that he was right. Ever since that night the nightmarish reality kept haunting might like bad gas at an important dinner. I closed my eyes and tried to escape the thought of that terrible night.

Of me running.

And running.

And running.

Running for my life as some crept chased me for something he was never going to get. Tears started to dwell in my eyes because I wouldn't know what I would have been able to do without Dan there to save me.

"Runo, it's alright, I promise. You'll never have to go through anything like that again." he said embracing me into a hug, caressing my back.

His embrace only brought me back to the night.

_I kept running. _

_My breathing heavy._

_My feet hurt._

_When I ran into a male figure. _

"_Runo?" they said_

_I only screamed, knowing it was the person I had been running from forever it seemed liked. _

"_Runo, what's wrong?"_

"_Get away from me!" I yelled as the tears fell._

"_Runo, it's alright, I promise. It's me, Dan." He said embracing me in a hug caressing my back,_ just like he was doing now.

I could only embrace it because I felt so safe, loved, secured, protected in his arms and I had no objection to that. I could only cry in his arms.

But they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears because I realized had _loved him because in your arms are feel so secure. _

_I love you because in your arm I feel so secure._

_Please review for continuation. Sorry for shortness. _

_You can also give your own I love you because if you want I'll try and put it in the story…if not sooner than later. _


End file.
